Fate
by fearlessshadowhunter
Summary: Percy Jackson thought he had it all a Girlfriend that loves him and is loved in return, Friends that support him and Parents that love him after all he's unintentionally put them through. That all starts to crumble when his brother Peter makes his way to Camp Half-Blood. In the end really nobody can stop Fate and once it's been decided there is nothing you can do.
**Percy p.o.v**

Here we begin my tragic tale with my name. Percy Jackson. I was the hero of Olympus. I was once adored and loved that was until he came. His name is Peter Johnson a new brother of mine. Now he's not a mean person au Contraire he was a pretty nice person and a good brother. Now a couple days after he came to camp I introduced Peter to my girlfriend Annabeth. There was a spark in Annabeth's eyes that I have never seen before. And I knew that she would probably do something and end up regret it. What just because I get called seaweed brain and kelp head doesn't mean that I'm not smart.

Anyway later on that day I was walking towards the beach to go for a swim when I noticed some blonde girl and Peter making out. I thought nothing of it till the blonde girl moaned his name. The sound startled me so much that I stopped in my tracks and when I realized who the blonde girl was I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. Annabeth my girlfriend was making out with my brother. So instead of making my presence known I just ran and kept on running till I reached my cabin ignoring the concerned looks from various campers.

When I went inside my cabin I saw something that really shocked me. Sitting on my bed was none other than my father. Something was off with his expression usually he seems happy but today he looked like he was in mourning and when he pointed for me to sit down I knew something was wrong. So instead of asking if something's up I just sat down next to him and silently asked 'what was wrong' so he answered my silent question and told me some news that had my world crumbling all around me.

My mother and my step-dad are dead. Apparently they were driving home last night from a restaurant when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit them. They died on impact. Poseidon then left me alone with my thoughts.

After he left I just let everything that has happened as of late sink in. My girlfriend cheated on me and my parents are dead. So what's the point of living anymore. I mean the people in my life that make me happy are either dead or hurting me. I know that I still have my friends and all but those three people were the main ones that kept the life in my eyes going. So now that their gone I could only think of one thing to do. Move on from life to see Mom and Paul.

After I made my decision to leave this life I decided to write a letter to camp.

Dear, Camp  
If you are reading this then that means that I have departed from this world.  
Thalia I loved you like the sister I never had. Just know that I will always remember you.  
Annabeth I just wanted to let you know that what you did truly hurt me and I don't forgive you that is all I have to say to you.  
Peter why do you did it hurt me deep down. This feeling of betrayal only sparked the fire of why I had to leave this earth and go to Hades.  
If you all want to know what really started the fire is my parents are dead knowing this destroyed me and what Annabeth and Peter did only added salt to the wound. So I have written this letter to say goodbye and don't grieve for a long time. Mourn your loss but know when it's time to stop mourning and live your life.

With the note finished I put it on my bed. Went to my dresser grabbed a pocket knife, went to my bathroom and started to cut my arms till I felt the effects of blood loss. The last thing I heard was banging on my cabin door the sound of it getting kicked open.

 **Thalia p.o.v.**

Everything was going fine at camp but then Percy's little brother Peter showed up and it went slightly downhill from there. Now he wasn't the worst person out there he also wasn't the best. So I was just walking towards the beach when I saw Percy running away from but what was strange saw was the hint of sadness in his eyes. So I decided to see what made Percy run away from the beach. When I got there I could understand why Percy ran away. There was Percy's little brother Peter making out with Annabeth I realized with a bit disappointment. So instead of going up to them causing a scene that would most likely attract half the camp I just turned and walked away with tears of disappointment in my eyes.

 **Poseidon p.o.v.**

The sea was calm and life was good. That was until I noticed a scene by the beach of the camp that both my half-blood. One of my son's Peter was appeared to be making out with Annabeth, I realized with anger. Annabeth was the architect of Olympus and Percy's girlfriend or was by the looks of it. To make matters Hades decided to pay me a visit and by the look on his face when he stepped in the throne room, he didn't come bearing good news.

" Brother, I'm sorry to tell you this your ex lover Sally Jackson and her Paul Blofis are dead." The only thing I could choke out with the sadness seemingly closing up my throat was a simple "how?" His reply sent me into more despair. " They were driving home when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit them. They died on impact. I'm sorry brother but you should go tell Percy." When Hades mentioned my other son Percy, my despair seemed to have doubled. With that last sentence from Hades I flashed out to go tell Percy the news.

When I flashed into his cabin the first thing I noticed was the door knob opening, then Percy stepped in he was about to say hi to me when he saw the look on my face and just walked over to sat down next me. When I told him what happened to his Mother and step-father his eyes slowly went from sad but can recover to just broken beyond repair. And that's when I decided to go get my brother Chiron to watch him and make sure that he doesn't do something he would end up regretting. So I left and immediately after leaving I had a bitter taste in my mouth for someone like I would end up regretting leaving him for a couple of minutes.

 **Chiron p.o.v.**

When I felt a God's presence in the camp I knew something was up, usually Dionysus and I would have been notified beforehand if a God was coming but not this time. So instead of leaving the porch to find out who's here I decided to just wait and see. When Lord Poseidon decided to pay me a visit I was slightly surprised to see a look of mourning on his face. Instead of asking him what was wrong I just stayed quiet and let him take his time, I was slightly surprised when he told me about Percy's mother and step-father so when he asked me to watch him I immediately agreed. As I was on my way to his cabin with Poseidon following me. When we got to his cabin I tried to open it but discovered it was locked so I started to knock on the door and say "Percy, its Chiron can you open the door for me please." When there was no response I started to bang on the door till Poseidon moved me aside because all my banging attracted the attention of various campers who had decided to see what's going on. That's when I noticed Poseidon raise his leg to kick the door in. With the door knocked down I immediately rushed to the bathroom seeing no sign of Percy on his bed. When I got to the bathroom I opened the door to see Percy lying dead on the tile with a pool of blood around his arms. The reactions I heard when some of the campers saw him were heartbreaking. Thalia screamed, Annabeth stared in shock, Peter started to cry for the brother he lost and Jason just stared at Percy's body in shock.

 **Thalia p.o.v.**

When Chiron started to bang on Percy's cabin door I started to get curious and went to see what was going on along with the rest of camp. So I was surprised to see Lord Poseidon what surprised me the most was when he kicked the cabin door. When he did that I just started to sprint towards the cabin. When I entered I started to look for Percy. When I saw Chiron and my uncle crowding around something in the bathroom I started to walk forward only to stop and scream when I saw Percy lying dead on,the bathroom tiles with blood surrounding him.

 **Jason p.o.v**

When I saw my sister sprinting towards Percy's cabin I decided to follow her. When I walked into the cabin though and to the bathroom I immediately regretted it when I saw Percy's body. The only thing I could do was stare in shock and pray to the God's that my eyes were deceiving me.

 **Chiron p.o.v**

When everybody snapped out of their shock I decided the right thing to do was to burn a shroud for the Lost Hero of Olympus. Later that night after Lord Poseidon himself built the shroud everyone gathered around the fire to burn it. Peter was the one to throw it in the fire with tears in his eyes. When everyone stopped crying and went to their cabins the Gods came down from Olympus to comfort their children. The only Goddess who didn't come down was Hera. When all was said and done everything would be OK. Maybe not right away but it would be soon.

So hello been a while since I've posted anything I'll get on it soon. Life has been hectic as of late for me what with getting prepared to move and Finals are two weeks from now. So here you go a character death one-shot hope you liked it. I would appreciate it if you took the time to write a review.


End file.
